bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Out of one Hell, and into Another part 2
After class Michael and Charles walked out of the classroom. "Man I hate Chemistry..." Michael complained. Charles agreed with him. "That test was fucking retarded!" Michael continued to rant and he ranted almost the whole way to the cafeteria. Charles and Michael sat down and a few minutes later Greg and C-Money came and took a seat. They talked for awhile then Michael went back to Charles' dorm room for awhile. He turned his laptop on and started to check his email and such. There was one email from his sister. He opened it and started to read it outloud. "Michael, what happened between you and Antonio?? He has been pissed off and at work for most of the day. Says that you aren't welcome here." Michael sighed, he waited a few minutes before typing back. He sent his message and left to head back to the main school building. After School, 4:00 PM Michael arrived at the gym early. Class didn't start until 6:00 so he had two hours, he came to talk to his coach about something he actually didn't want to do because he was young. Fighting in MMA. Now that he was kicked out of his former home he would need to get money somehow. He saw his coach in the weight room and with that he went to talk to him. "Hey Tony, can I talk to you about something?" Michael asked. Tony looked up at him curiously. "Sure man what's up?" Tony replied. Michael paused for a moment because he didn't quite know how to start this out. "Dude, last night I got into a disagreement with my parents. They kicked me out and now I realize that I seriously need to get some money.." He continued. "I was thinking..." He said before Tony interrupted him. "Michael you're too inexperienced." Tony quickly said. "Bro, I've been training since I could walk." Michael retorted. "I mean inexperienced as in you're only sixteen, chances are you'll be going against guys that are twenty or older. These guys are full grown men, you're still growing. That is what you have to realize." His coach, the voice of reason replied. "Look I don't want to give my stepfather the sign of victory." Michael replied. His coach sighed, and then seemed to be in thought. Almost as if he was actually deciding whether to let him fight or not. "I'll call and see what I can do." His coach reluctantly replied. After Class, 7:36 PM Class got out six minutes ago and Michael got changed into his regular clothes and was walking back to the school. As he crossed the bridge he got a call from Charles. "Michael?" He asked. "Nah, it's the tooth fairy." Michael joked. "Very funny." Charles replied. "Do you wanna maybe come to the bar?" He asked him, Michael knew he wasn't joking. When Charles is joking he usually isn't funny. "Sure." Michael simply replied. He hung up and then went to New Coventry. When he arrived he saw the sign out front that said '18 or older.' Maybe I can get passed, he argued with himself. I mean Charles made it past and I look older then I actually am. He finally concluded his train of thought and walked in. He saw Charles in the corner of the bar. Hauling down a beer. Michael approached him and Charles looked up quickly. "You sure look old enough to drink." Michael greeted, taking a seat across from Charles who sat calmly for what appeared to be an hour. "It's British Columbia, they don't fucking care." Charles scoffed. Michael shrugged at his response and ordered another beer for their table. The waiter didn't even think twice he got Michael's beer without a question about how old he is. "So why are we meeting here?" Michael asked. "I mean this isn't really different then our usual meeting place but this is pretty far from the dorm room." Michael sarcastically finished. "I talked to Crabblebitch." Charles started off. Oh, what's this about? Michael thought to himself. "Got another bed for your fat ass." Charles said, there was a slight pause before he started again, "also Greg has been keeping a sharp eye on the Townies. He said that they're doing a drug run tonight." Charles informed him, a hint of professionalism in his voice. "Oh sounds fun," Michael replied, with a sly chuckle. "Where is it, when is it?" Michael had so many questions but he decided to ask the most simple ones first. "The Tenements, they've set aside their differences tonight to do this run." Charles said. A drug run between the Greasers and Townies. What does this have to do with Michael? He's had little contact with either faction in the past few months. Johnny learned that Michael is not to be messed with at all. "What's this got to do with us?" Michael asked, with curiousness in his voice. "My stepfather might be Mexican but I usually don't wanna get involved with the drug wars." He joked. Charles looked down at the floor and sighed. "Don't you wanna deal with Whitney?" He simply asked. He knew pretty much what Michael wanted to do, ever since what happened between G.S. Crew and him he's wanted revenge on him and anyone involved. He might finally get his moment right here. Right now, to get the ability to finally shut up that bitch Whitney would make him feel so relieved and taking out Gary would be nothing short of a bonus. "Bro you know it." Michael said, he could pretty much taste revenge on his lips and while Michael was very mature something as immature as revenge sounded so good to him. "Lets go!" Michael enthusiastically said. Literally jumping out of his seat. Charles continued to sit down. "Saddle up cowboy we're going now!" Michael joked, but also holding a seriousness in his voice. "We're waiting for Greg." Charles replied and with that Michael had reluctantly taken his seat once again. After what felt like an eternity they saw Greg walk through the door. Finally! His mind had exclaimed. Greg rushed over to them with a beer in his hand. "Are we ready?" Greg asked. Michael got up so fast he nearly knocked his chair down. "How'd you find out about this?" Michael had curiously asked him as they started walking out of the bar. "Jimmy Hopkins friend Jack told me. At first I didn't believe, I mean he looks like a crazy motherfucker." Greg stated. "Then I checked shit out and discovered their plan. This is where we make our assault on those damn Townies." Michael nodded. "That's tactical, where were you in Operation Iraqi Freedom?" Michael replied sarcastically. Michael followed Greg and Charles into a building right across the street from the Tenements. It was an apartment complex. They knocked on the door and out comes a short elderly woman. With long white hair. "We're Jack's friends," Greg greeted himself to her. "He said we could hangout here." He finished. His mom inspected them for a few seconds then let them in. "Jack, some of your friends are here!" The elderly woman screamed. She pointed down the hall and they followed her trail and entered the room. Jack sat at a desk facing the window. His short hair and beard individualizing his appearance. Despite only being a few years older then Michael that beard aged him considerably. He greated the three of them, "well hello kids." The three of them take a seat next to him as he watches out the window. "It looks clear so far, but here's what we're gonna fucking do: take these slingshots and these water balloons full of soda and when the deal is going down we will shoot the shit out of them." Michael agreed that his plan was excellent and this would be a great revenge. "We gonna kick some ass." Charles muttered with a devious smile. After that Greg and Michael got on top of the roof and watched over the area where the deal was gonna take place. 1 Hour Later... Michael saw that three Greasers had come out. It was Lucky, Ricky, and Peanut. It looked like deal was about to take place. They got their slingshots ready. Just then Michael got a text. Jack: Lets FUCKING DO THIS! 'Michael: That's what she said.... ' Seconds after that text Michael noticed that two townies, Omar and another one that Michael didn't even recognise had showed up. "You got the stuff?" Peanut asked. "Yeah, we fucking got it." Omar had replied. At this point Michael aimed his slingshot at Peanut's head. He had the balloon in, and took a deep breath and fired. His shot was directly on target. "Ah, what is this soda?!??!?!" Peanut screamed. Then the guys started to fire right after Michael fired, they were literally shelling them with soda. Greg was laughing "HAHA this fucking rocks!!!" He yelled. The Greasers ran back into the Tenements and the Townies were shooting back with slingshots but they were outnumbered and at too much of a disadvantage to really mount any kind of offensive. They beat it out of there quickly. Michael and Greg went downstairs. They saw Jack and Charles were already celebrating. Passing beers around and high fiving like crazy. Michael grabbed a beer and joined the fun. Category:Blog posts